Gravity
by xx Bewitching x3
Summary: [LilyJames] [PreDH] Lily hates James, and the only thing telling her otherwise is Gravity. Yes, Gravity. And Lily will do anything to prove it. Even break his heart.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** I know I should be working on _Accepted_, but I hit a snag on my plotline, and I'm considering rewriting it entirely. But while I fiddle around with that, I decided to work on this one. It's been sitting in a dusty folder for awhile on my hard drive, and I figured if I post this bit and get at least four or five positive yet critical reviews, I'll continue with it. Otherwise I'm just going to restrict myself to the one shot circuit, because they are all I ever finish, lol. Reviews maybe?? - Chrissa.

----------OoOoO----------

Gravity

----------OoOoO----------

I tend to blame things on gravity.

Like tripping over thin air. Or dropping things for no apparent reason. Or basically anything that brings me "down." I just always figured that things went down because of it, so we might as well get angry at it when it ruins our highs. In a way, it's better than blaming ourselves. I used to do that a lot, but my friend Natalie won't let me anymore. She says it's emotionally unhealthy. I guess I sort of agree, because normally I don't really listen to her directions and demands, but this time I kind of did.

But anyway, I think gravity has started conspiring with my enemy.

Because now I get this weird tug in the bottom of my heart whenever I see him.

And when I think of tugging, I think of gravity.

And when I think of my enemy, I think of James Potter.

----------OoOoO----------

"Evans?" James called after me. I can avoid him, I really can. The tugging started.

"Evans?" he called again, slightly louder, slightly more expecting. The past few days, every time he called my name I would answer right away, just to try getting rid of the tugging. It only makes it worse. I'm trying a new approach.

"Evans!" Now he was getting impatient. Just keep walking, I told myself, maybe he'll go away...

Then he grabbed my shoulder. My stomach lurched. "Evans?" he said breathlessly, "I've been looking for you. Did you get the message?" He held up a scroll of parchment with a crisp purple ribbon knotted around it. "We've got work to do."

I sighed. I did get the message from Dumbledore. I just nodded in response, trying to avoid speaking. That normally made the tug worse.

He grinned. _Tug_. Gravity has a sick sense of humor. "Good. So when are we getting started on this? I was thinking we could do one of those themed occasions. It'll be easier to decorate if we know what we're looking for. Any ideas?"

That wasn't a yes or no question. I had to speak. "Not really..." Tug.

He furrowed his eyebrows. "Nothing?" I shook my head, and he frowned. We walked in silence for awhile, jostled by the wave of students rushing to dinner in the Great Hall. "Why don't we talk about it later? After dinner maybe?"

I reluctantly nodded, and he smiled again. "Okay. See you then." He walked away briskly, just like always, and was all the way down the hall and around the corner before I had moved five feet. I groaned to myself. This wasn't going to be easy.

----------OoOoO----------

When I finally got down to the Great Hall (Hey, I have short legs), Natalie Dennis waved to me from the far end of the Gryffindor table. I walked over, feeling somewhat self conscious, and sat down beside her.

"Y'know," she said as she poured a river of gravy over her potatoes, "I'm starting to think you need a bike just to get around school... You walk like a turtle." She said it slowly, thoughtfully.

"You talk like one." We were quite the pair. I walked slow and talked fast. She was the opposite. I had red hair and green eyes; she had brown hair and brown eyes. I was short and klutzy; she was tall and graceful. We were polar opposites; I didn't understand how it worked.

She shrugged off my comment. "Did you talk to Potter about the dance?"

I snorted at her forwardness. "You ask the worst questions."

"I'm just curious what I should plan on wearing," she said innocently. There's another thing about the two of us: I get a temper very quickly, she responds the same way to everything. Calmly.

I sighed. "It's not for a month. Why worry now?"

"Because I don't like shopping when the other girls are rushing around..." She shook her head disdainfully, pursing her lips. "I could get trampled." I blinked. What a stupid lie.

"You want to know what's going on with Potter." It wasn't a question.

She nodded easily. "Yeah, pretty much."

Okay, I think I should give a few details here. Before the whole gravity-and-Potter versus me deal, and that message from Dumbledore explaining the seventh years' dance that the Heads (that is, Potter and I) are suppose to plan, Potter and I were sorta, kinda, _maybe_ becoming friends.

Is it possible to be friends with your enemy? Because I still consider him my enemy. And I sort of consider him my friend. Does that make sense? Maybe 'friend' isn't the right word. Let's say acquaintance instead. Yes, that's better.

But anyway, Natalie has this weird notion in her head that I like Potter in a more than an acquaintance/enemy way. Which is utterly ridiculous in my opinion. I mean seriously. Me and Potter? Ew. That's like putting vegetables and chocolate together in the same bowl. Or even in the same room. They just don't mix. And they definitely don't have romantic relations. By that I mean the vegetables and chocolate, not me and Potter. But Potter and I wouldn't have romantic relations either, so I guess it works both ways. We just wouldn't make a good couple.

"Lily?" Natalie tapped my shoulder.

"Do you think vegetables and chocolate would make a good couple?" I blurted, voicing the question I had meant to ask myself. She blinked, her mouth opening and closing several times in confusion. Then she shook her head.

"I think you spaced again. But you have a visitor."

"What?" You can't have a visitor when you're eating in the Great Hall, it's a public place... I turned around to see Potter. "Oh. Visitor."

"It's geting late," he said, rocking back and forth on his feet with his hands behind his back. "We should start working now if we want to get something done. We should at least pick the theme. And maybe make a list of things we'll need." He said all of this in a rehearsed sort of way, and I began to wonder how much thought he was putting into this dance.

"But I just sat down to eat, and I have loads of homework tonight, and -"

"And it's Friday; you have the whole weekend ahead of you." Then he pointed to the enchanted ceiling, which was currently a dark, dull gray without a star in sight. "And you won't miss anything. It looks like it's going to rain for the next few days." He, as much as I hate to admit it, had a point. I looked at Natalie for an escape route, but she was making a show of buttering the roll in front of her. I turned back to Potter and opened my mouth to speak.

"And in my personal opinion," he said, cutting me off, "vegetables and chocolate would not make a good couple. They don't even live on the same _planet_ as far as I'm concerned." Natalie snorted beside me.

"Well, erm, I suppose, um," I stuttered; Natalie elbowed me in the stomach, "I suppose we can talk things over. I'll just visit the kitchen later..." So I stood up again and led the way out of the Hall myself as quickly as my little legs could carry me.

And let me tell you, ignoring the tugging feeling _this_ time was very, very difficult.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**: Okay, so this is chapter two. I'm actually really pleased with it. I knew I said I'd wait for four or five reviews to update, but I had a change of heart. I think it is really progressing, Hope you enjoy it, and please review!! - Chrissa  
PS- DON'T FORGET TO READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE BOTTOM!!

----------OoOoO----------

Gravity

----------OoOoO----------

I should've known he'd catch up to me.

"So," he said as we exited the Great Hall and started up the stairs. He didn't have to walk fast at all to match my hurried yet pitiful pace, and he watched my feet with a sort of bemused expression. "Any ideas yet?" I shook my head.

"Anything funny happen at dinner?" I barely sat down to eat at all, ironically because of him, so I shook my head again.

"Any words to speak at all?" I gave him a look that shut his mouth. But doing this gave him time to smirk, and also gave Gravity it's cue to mess with my vital organs again. I hate that smirk.

When we arrived at the Heads' dorm, I spent a lot of time clearing off the table in front of the fire. The mess wasn't my fault; Potter had invited his band of miscreants over for a "study session," something they did not need. I knew perfectly well that Remus was the only one who studied, and Sirius only got his good marks because of his impeccable (and occasionally incriminating) memory. I'm honestly not quite sure how Peter gets along, but he's pretty average in everything except Charms.

"Sorry about the mess," Potter said absentmindedly, vaulting over the backside of a sofa. He made himself comfortable and used a Vanishing Spell to remove the trash from my grasp. I sighed and brushed off my hands, sitting down on a chair across the room.

"I've been thinking," he started.

"That's new," I said lamely, the words tumbling out before I could catch them.

He frowned, but continued. "I've been thinking about some possible themes." He pulled some parchment out of his robes' pocket. "Remus and Sirius gave me a few ideas, too." I raised an eyebrow to show sarcastic curiosity. It's funny how irritable I get when I'm alone with him. Not funny for him, obviously, but later on when I'm alone I'll replay the sad expressions he made in my head and cackle evilly.

I hope you don't think I'm rude or anything, because I'm not. He just irritates me. Should I use the vegetables and chocolate theory again?

"...and there are a few more from Sirius on here, but I don't think toga parties or hoe downs are appropriate for such an occasion."

"Togas?" I asked, focusing on his face for a moment. Tug. "Damn it," I muttered, looking away.

"Yeah, those white towely things they wore in ancient Greece? Don't most Muggles know that?"

I shook my head dismissively. "Yes, we do, I just wasn't paying attention..." I trailed off, hoping he'd assume something on his own.

"Oh, I see." I think it worked. "We could attempt this in the morning if you'd prefer?"

"No, we'll do it now. Run those ideas by me again?"

----------OoOoO----------

The next morning, I'd had my full of James Potter and his little friend Gravity. I felt like I'd been threw a tug-of-war with the guy, and I hadn't been within six feet of him the entire night.

We decided we'd have the seventh years vote on their favorite theme out of three choices: the summery and casual _Tropical Oasis_ ("That's cool. Summer will be here sooner than we think," Potter grinned), the semi-formal _From This Moment On_ ("Good for the sentimental people, I suppose," I muttered when asked my opinion), and the ever popular, _Masquerade Ball_ ("I must insist on that one. It's the only chance I'll be able to wear something stupid without trashing my reputation," Potter had said with that bloody smirk). After making the ballots, and having a house elf deliver them to each of the four Common Rooms, we turned in for the night. Not that bad, right? We barely talked at all.

Well, I barely talked at all.

Anyway, since it was Saturday morning (and regrettably, it _was_ raining), I decided to retreat to the kitchens. Yes, the kitchens. Saturday mornings are pretty much nonexistent for me, because I sleep as late as humanly possible. I miss breakfast on those days, so I usually spend an hour or two in the kitchens, nursing a cup of coffee and the occasional muffin while I read the _Daily Prophet_ or catch up on homework.

"Miss Lily is upset, Tally thinks." I looked up from the essay I was working on to see my favorite house elf.

"What makes you think that?" I asked, smiling slightly at the sight of her. She had the usual large eyes and ears, and a towel with the Hogwarts crest wrapped around her, but she had a certain look on her face, a ghost of a smile perhaps, that was positively contagious.

Her greenish blue eyes warmed. "Miss Lily has a wrinkle," she said, pointing to the spot on my forehead just between my eyes. I must've had my forehead creased in thought; Natalie says I do it when I'm frustrated.

"I suppose I have a lot on my mind," I responded, rubbing at the spot unconsciously.

"Will Miss Lily share with Tally? Tally has time." She sat down across from me and clasped her hands expectantly. I felt wind near my knees; she was swinging her feet.

I thought a moment. "Promise not to tell?" She nodded. "All right."

So I told her about Potter irritating me (although I didn't mention his partner-in-crime, Gravity), and how I had to help plan the graduation dance for the seventh years, and how working with Potter made the job less enjoyable than it should be. I told her about my older sister, Petunia, and how she won't answer my letters anymore because I used a bit of magic in front of her during the winter holiday. Then I mentioned how I couldn't believe my time at Hogwarts would be over in a little less than two months. She was a good audience, asking questions here and there and making the proper expressions at all the right times. By the time I was done blabbering, she had refilled my coffee mug twice.

"Tally thinks Miss Lily thinks too much," she said as I noticed the time and began packing up my things.

"Maybe," I said with a laugh. "Any idea how to stop that?"

She took my mug and stood up. "Tally would work to forget her thinkings, Miss Lily. Tally would work."

I considered that as the other elves began bustling about to start lunch. "Well, it was nice talking to you, Tally."

"Tally's pleasure, Miss."

----------OoOoO----------

Hmm. Work to forget. That sounds like an idea.

"Hey Nat?" I asked as I approached her in the library. She nodded in recognition but did not remove her nose from her book. "Would you be willing to help me with the dance?" That got her attention.

"I thought we weren't talking about that," she said suspiciously. I sat down across from her.

"Well," I said reasonably, "if I'm going to make it through this, I'm going to need help. That's where you come in." I glanced at her parchment. "Hey, that's not homework..." I went to reach for the paper, but she pushed my hand away.

"It isn't your business either," she said quietly. I blinked, but put my hands in my lap. After writing a bit more on the offending paper, she stowed it away inside a library book. "Now, what did you want help with? You need a personal secretary or something?"

I picked up on the joke and forced a laugh. "No. But I need a messaging service."

It was her turn to blink. "A messaging service."

"Yes."

"So I'm your messaging service."

I shook my head. "No, I want you to help me make one."

"Make one?"

I dove into my explanation, about needing a way to talk to Potter without actually _seeing_ Potter. I also told her I'm going to really concentrate on this dance to avoid "thinking too much," as Tally put it. By the time I was done she had out a fresh roll of parchment and was scribbling a small diagram. "What's that?" I asked.

"A messaging service."

"So you'll do it?"

She chuckled sarcastically. "No, Lily dear, I'm just doodling for my health." I rolled my eyes. "Yes, I'll do it," she said after a moment.

"Thanks Nat," I said, gesturing towards the paper again.

"Your welcome. Maybe I'll have something going by dinner. Right now I have to work on Slughorn's assignment, but I'll get on it later."

"Thanks."

She nodded, picking up the library book she had put the parchment in and bringing it back to a shelf. "You left your stuff in there," I reminded, trying to be helpful.

"I know," she said, quietly as before. I quirked a brow but said nothing more.

----------OoOoO----------

"Hey," said Potter as he hopped over the sofa again beside me. I was back in our Common Room. "What are you working on?" He leaned over my work.

Tug. Direct question, verbal reply. "Charms essay."

"Mind if I join you?" I ignored the bitter yank that was caused by his hopeful smile and shrugged. "Thanks." We sat in silence for awhile until we heard a loud _pop!_ It was Tally.

"Miss Lily! Miss Lily! Tally has your votes!" She ran towards me, her eyes full of energy, and plopped nearly 400 pieces of purple parchment onto my lap. "The votes for your party!"

"Spectacular," Potter said with a grin (tug), grabbing a handful of the ballots. "These two are for _Masquerade_... Four for _Tropical_... Three for _This Moment_. So far _Tropical_ is in the lead!" He set up three piles on the table. "Start counting!"

I didn't move. He had unknowingly touched my knee. This had caused gravity to nearly give me a heart attack. My heart was aching terribly, and I had the strangest urge to just lean a little closer to his face...

"Lily? Are you feeling well?" It was Potter. I blinked.

"Huh?"

"You look like you're about to pass out. Are you all right?" He Summoned a hand mirror from his room and held it up to my face. I was paler than faded parchment. His own face was unreadable.

Tug.

Bloody hell.

"I'm going to lie down," I told him. I started for my room but he called after me.

"I'll count these with you tomorrow then, all right?"

I nodded and rushed into the confines of my room, shutting the door and locking it before falling against the cool blankets of my bed.

I'm going to need that messaging service quicker than I thought.

----------OoOoO----------

**A/N:** Now I need help!! Vote on which theme you'd like to see at the dance! Leave a review with which theme you'd like. There's Tropical Oasis (casual), From This Moment On (semi-formal), and Masquerade Ball (formal). Please vote!!!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** So! Chapter three! This one is definitely filler, but I like it anyway. It shows more of the time line I thought out for this, and explains the reasons for Lily's messaging service. I'll be able toget the story moving if I get a few more votes from chapter two's poll. Willing to help me out?? Reviews and votes please!!! - Chrissa

----------OoOoO----------

Gravity

----------OoOoO----------

If you really must know, I liked him.

(That was past tense, if you hadn't noticed.)

But that was back in fourth year. It's kind of a long story, but the point is, he helped me. He sat next to me in Transfiguration, which is the only class I get less than an "E" in, and he helped me through it. I developed one of those cute little crushes that parents always laugh about. He even knew about it, because Natalie spilled to Remus, who told Sirius, who told him (It makes you hate having mutual friends). James even asked me out every once in awhile, but I could tell it was out of pity. I turned him down every time, mostly out of embarrassment. Maybe a little pride.

When fifth year rolled around, I still sort of liked him.

Then the mischief started.

Something must've happened over the summer that inflated his head. Every day some new and chaotic thing was happening at the hands of the self-proclaimed "Marauders." It didn't matter if you were friend or foe; everyone was a target. Over a few months, the pranks became less mischievous and more malicious. Right after O.W.L.s, they pulled one on this jerk of a Slytherin, Severus Snape. It was ridiculous how it started, and I'd had enough. He wasn't James anymore, he was Potter. Stupid, arrogant, _conceited_ Potter. I asked him to leave Snape alone, and he said he would if I went out with him. _That_ stung. Like he was teasing me or something. I told him I wouldn't date him if it was a choice between him and the Giant Squid. And I meant every word.

Sixth year was... quiet.

We didn't talk much. I think I remember him talking to me in Transfiguration, but I might be imagining things. I went from feeling guilty for yelling at him, to thinking he deserved it, to wishing he would talk to me, to just disliking him. By the end of the year, he was the bane of my existence.

This year, he seems to have forgotten all that. Or maybe that's just what he wants me to think. He's been extremely nice, and right after Christmas was when Gravity started messing with my head, making me think I liked him again.

I don't know. Maybe I'm just paranoid.

"Evans? Feeling all right?" Potter asked through my door. The sun had finally set, and I was sure I'd missed dinner. I hadn't moved from my plopped position on the bed for at least an hour. "Evans? Natalie wants to talk to you."

I heard someone jinx the lock on my door (which disturbed me slightly), and then light footsteps going toward my night stand. Candle light filled the room, and Natalie sat down beside me. I magicked the door shut, and I'm pretty sure it was in Potter's face. I grinned to myself at the thought.

"I finished your messaging thing," she said. I sat up.

"Really?" I asked hopefully.

She nodded, handing me a sandwich wrapped in a napkin. I ate it quickly, surprised at how hungry I actually was. "Can I see it?" I asked between bites.

"Nope."

"Why not?!"

She kicked off her shoes and pulled her legs onto the bed. "I'm curious how this will help you... You can see it after I get a better explanation."

I sighed, picking at the last bit of sandwich. "All right... Well, you see, I was in the kitchens, talking to Tally, and -"

"House elves aren't psychiatrists, Lily."

"Bugger off," I said in haughty response. "Anyway, she said it seemed like I was thinking too much, which you have to admit is true." She nodded in spite of herself. "When I asked her how I might stop all this thinking, she said if it were her, she'd work to forget."

Natalie pursed her lips in thought. "Okay, I understand that, but where does the message thing come in?"

I shrugged. "The only thing I have to work on right now is the dance, but Potter has to work on it too. He's one of the things I need to stop thinking about, but if I have to work with him, How can I -"

"You're rambling." She chuckled. "And I have lots of questions now... Like, why are you thinking about him at all?" I snorted, but the conversation had turned serious.

"I don't know why I am... He's everywhere, though. Hard to avoid."

"Do you _want_ to stop thinking about him?" she asked quietly as I leaned against the pillows. I quirked a brow.

"Of course. Why wouldn't I?"

"Because," she said, focusing on something far away, "I think, if you can't get someone out of your head, then maybe... Maybe they're supposed to be there."

The notion was met with silence.

"Are you suggesting," I implored, after a moment or two, "that I still like Potter? It's been three years -"

"Three _long_ years," she interrupted. "Things change, and I notice a lot, Lily. He likes you. He stares at you in class, and he talks about you to his friends..." I sighed.

"Vegetables and chocolate do _not_ make a good couple," I muttered darkly.

She laughed loudly. "_What?!_" I smiled a little.

"Just a theory, that's all." I moved so I could lay on my stomach. "Anyway, if I want him out of my head, then I have to have as little contact with him as possible. Sending him messages instead of talking to him will help me plan the dance with him -"

"But without seeing him."

"Exactly."

She blinked. "But you'll still have contact with him."

I huffed, having noticed this flaw several hours ago. "I know, but I only have to make it through these two last months, then I'll never have to see him again."

"I suppose that makes sense..." She became extremely quiet again, and I was reminded of this afternoon.

"What was up with you in the library earlier?"

Her face became hard. "I told you. It's none of your business."

"Hey, I answered your questions." I feigned a pout.

She got off the bed and grabbed something off the nightstand. "Do you want your message gizmo or what?"

I laughed. "Nice change of subject."

----------OoOoO----------

"You should've thought that part out."

"Keep quiet, Natalie Lorraine."

It was Sunday morning and we were on our way to breakfast, traipsing through an empty corridor.

"I'm just saying... Maybe you should've thought about _how_ you were going to convince him to use this thing... I mean, what are you going to say? 'Here, James, use this to send me messages so I don't have to see your face!' Yeah, _that_ would go over well."

We rounded a corner. "I thought you were the calm one," I told her simply, feeling a rush of adrenaline.

"Yeah, I thought so, too," I heard her mutter under her breath.

When we made it to the Great Hall, most of the school's population was eating, and the clink of silverware on dishes poured through the door. Natalie held me back by my shoulder. "How are you going to do this?"

"Simple." I took out the two scrolls of parchment she'd given me. They were identical, in shape and size, but they weren't the usual yellowish color of parchment. Natalie had bewitched them into the Gryffindor colors, one a dark red, the other a brassy gold. I unrolled the gold one. It was the length of a new quill, the width of two inkwells. Along the bottom in two rows of thirteen, she had put the alphabet. The rest of the scroll was blank. Tapping a letter with your finger would make it appear at the top of the scroll. You could tap out the message you wanted to tell, and to send it to the other person, you'd roll up the scroll and tap it with your wand. The scrolls would make a humming sound when they received messages. "I'll just hand him this one, tell him to wait, go sit down, and send him a message. He'll think it's the greatest thing since Zonko's."

Natalie pursed her lips slightly. "I don't think it'll work out that way."

"Of course it will, don't be stupid." I walked out of her grasp and into the Great Hall, hearing her footsteps rush after me.

When I reached Potter's usual part of the table, I wasn't met with the hearty welcome I was expecting. Sirius Black looked up from his breakfast curiously, and Peter Pettigrew tipped over his goblet. Remus Lupin was having a hurried argument with Potter, so I waited patiently until they realized I was there. Sirius coughed, making Potter look up. He was definitely startled. Natalie bit her lip.

"Evans! Er, good morning. Are you feeling better?" He ruffled his already messy morning hair, and Gravity started in on my heart. I ignored the feeling and put on a brave smile.

"Yes, I'm feeling much better, thank you." He smiled lightly, and took a sip from his goblet. I froze with the smile on my face.

"Well, Lily dear. We're all very glad to be... _graced_ with your presence, but may I ask the occasion?" Sirius said sarcastically, putting on a forced grin. Potter grimaced apologetically.

I blinked, then remembered the scrolls in my hands. "Oh, yes. well, I just wanted to give you this." I handed him the gold one. "I think it'll help us while we plan the dance."

He quirked a brow curiously and unrolled the scroll. Now he looked confused. "The alphabet will help us?"

I laughed, a little too loudly, loosing my cool and earning a concerned look from Remus. Natalie cleared her throat and I continued. "No, um... Here, let me show you how it works."

I unrolled my own red scroll and tapped the first thing that popped into my head.

_We still have to count those votes._

I rolled up the scroll and taped it with my wand. His droned a low pitched hum. He unrolled it, and after a second, he smiled. Tug.

"That's bloody brilliant. Now I don't have to hunt around for you." He took another sip of what looked like pumpkin juice. "Where'd you get these?"

I hadn't expected the question, but quick answers might make a quick getaway appear quickly-er... Wait, too many "quicks"...

My inner rambler confused myself and I furrowed a brow, but Natalie made up for it. "I made them for us before the holidays. We used them when we were at home," she lied smoothly.

I chuckled uneasily. "Quicker than owls."

He grinned again, but something caught his attention. "Well, now that you're here, when do you want to count those votes?"

I blinked several times. "Erm..."

"She'll get back to you after breakfast," Natalie chuckled, yanking on my shoulder. "Still a bit woozy from yesterday I suspect!" She chuckled again. "See you later!"

As we walked away, Natalie whispered hoarsely in my ear. "Lily Evans, you are _smitten_." I whirled around, sending her a hard stare.

"Natalie Dennis, you are _ridiculous_."

----------OoOoO----------

**A/N:** PLEASE review so I don't have to write any more filler! It takes such a long time to write this way!!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Here's chapter four. I had a good time writing it, since several clues (some noticeable and some not) are in this one. Plus, the votes are finally going to be counted in this one! Also, sorry this one is so short, but I thought it was a good stopping point. I'd like to take a minute to thank my reviewers, especially _DarkRose369_ and _Sprut_, who have reviewed since the beginning. You guys are awesome!! You all get a cookie. ;) Enjoy chapter four! - Chrissa

**Disclaimer:** I did not, nor have I ever, said that I owned the wonderful world of Hogwarts. I just borrow the Marauders and their associates from time to time (Lol, it's about time I put one of these in here).

**James's** messages are in **bold**, while _Lily's_ are in _italics._

----------OoOoO----------

Gravity

----------OoOoO----------

"Lily, you froze. Why?" I stared into my goblet. "You're hiding something. What is it?"

"What are you? A reporter?" I questioned innocently. She rolled her eyes and stared across the room for a moment.

"Is there something you want to tell me?" She glared at me. "Something that might explain why you've gone insane?"

This wasn't fair. She was only making it worse on me. Two can play this game. "Tell me what you're hiding in that little book in the library. Maybe then I'll tell you what I'm hiding."

She closed her eyes and sighed; I could tell she was willing away her anger. "Just tell me what's going on with you. Please. We're both going crazy because of something in your head, but you have an advantage because you know what it is. Inform me." Seconds ticked by. "Well?" We looked each other in the eyes. I caved.

"Gravity," I muttered, letting defeat settle over me like a heavy blanket. I put my face in my heads, feeling her confused stare fill up my already overflowing embarrassment container. "Could we talk about this somewhere else?"

She shook her head in disbelief. "Yes, but later. You have to go count pumpkins or something with Potter."

"Votes," I grumbled miserably.

"Yeah, those," she said exasperatedly. "I'll see you later." She drained the last of her tea and walked away. I sighed. Abandonment was so easy these days.

----------OoOoO----------

"Only one hundred and thirty eight for _This Moment_," Potter said from his position by the fire. "How many did you get for _Tropical_?" I pulled my legs closer to my chest, glancing at the pile of votes beside me.

"One hundred thirteen," I said, trying hard to blend in with the sofa.

"So _This Moment_ is in the lead," he said brightly, rolling onto his back. Tug. "Would you like me to count the votes for _Masquerade_?" I nodded and he Summoned them.

"Evans?" he said after a moment, still tossing aside the votes one by one. "Can I ask a question?"

I shrugged. "Might as well."

"Are you avoiding me?"

I blinked as a panic set in. "Shouldn't you concentrate on counting?"

He smiled a little. "I can multitask." He glanced at me expectantly. Tug.

"No," I answered hastily, "I don't know why you'd ask that."

He laughed. "Well, you've disappeared on me about three times this weekend without proper explanation, and Sirius may have pointed out the lack of visual contact your scrolls have presented."

I snorted. "Don't you mean _you_ brought it up?"

"No," he said nonchalantly, ignoring my jab. "Sirius tends to notice little things like that."

"Like what?"

He laughed again. "I also think you're ignoring the question."

It got very quiet. All I heard was the whisper of paper on paper as he counted and the restless flicker of the dying fire.

"One hundred and forty nine for _Masquerade_," he sighed, sitting up. "Looks like we're planning a costume party." The quiet resumed.

"Hold on a minute," he said almost to himself. He went into his bedroom and shut the door. A minute passed, and my pocket hummed. Cautiously, I retrieved my scroll and unrolled it.

**Is this way just easier? Do you still dislike me enough that you don't want to see my face?**

I felt a twinge of guilt out of nowhere, but quickly filed it away in my brain. I searched for an answer.

_I don't dislike you, Potter. I'm just uncomfortable with our history._

A few minutes went by before he replied.

**I'm sorry you feel that way, but does that mean you're okay with me as a person?**

_Well, since you've deflated your head, I suppose I'm okay with you._

I heard a laugh through his door. Tug. Involuntarily, I smiled.

**Ha ha. But I am sorry, you know. About our less-than-perfect history.**

_I know, Potter. I'm sorry, too._

Awhile later, as I was about to head to the library to finish my homework, he sent another message.

**Could we start over?**

_I don't know if I could._

**I'll go first then. Hello, I'm James Potter, and it's a pleasure to meet you.**

His bedroom door opened. Leaning against the door frame, he stuck out his hand.

It hung there for an instance, an invitation of friendship. A lighthearted smirk was attached to his lips. It sent shockwaves down my spine.

For some unknown reason, I reached for his hand. With it clasped warm within mine, I shook it and grinned. "Lily Evans, and the pleasure is all mine."

I'd never seen a wider smile.

----------OoOoO----------

Now that I had the tug permanently attached to my heart (along with a new ache that I couldn't quite place), I set out to find Natalie with determination. We needed to talk, about everything.

I checked the library first, searching the shelves for Natalie or someone who may have seen her. When I passed her usual table, I was once again reminded of her secret paper. Curiosity invaded my brain, but who was I to deny a distraction?

Replaying the scene in my head, I scanned the bookcase across the way for a thinner, bluish-green book. I spotted it on a higher shelf and groaned; there was no way I could reach it.

Unless...

Grinning, I pulled a chair up to the bookcase and used it as a step ladder. With the added two-and-a-half feet to my height, I could reach the book easily. I smiled again.

I yanked on the spine. Nothing budged. I pulled again to no avail. The book's title finally caught my eye. _Getting What You Want: The Theory and Art Behind Summoning Charms_. "You've got to be kidding me," I muttered in disbelief, grabbing at the book again for another try.

"What the bloody hell are you doing?"

I screeched and fell off the chair, bringing the book and three others with me. Something made contact with my head and I screeched again. Footsteps rushed towards me.

"Lily? Are you all right?" Remus asked as he peered over me.

I sat up and my head spun, making me wince painfully. "Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. It was only a few feet."

"Really? Are you sure? After that just fell on your head?" He pointed towards one of the larger books that had fallen. My head throbbed.

"Just let me see the book," I muttered.

"Which one?"

"That one!" I gestured vaguely at _Getting What You Want_ and he grabbed it.

"Lily," he said in confusion, "This is on Summoning Charms. You're a seventh year, the Head Girl, and a brilliant Charms student. When did you master this spell? Third, fourth year? You don't need this book." I stood up and watched him leaf through the pages hastily, his eyes brightening as he reach the middle.

"But-"

"WHY ARE THESE BOOKS ON THE FLOOR?" Madam Pince shrieked, her young face contorted in rage as she rounded the corner. He leapt to her side.

"Madam Pince! How are you this lovely Sunday afternoon?" he asked, turning on some sort of Marauder-bred charm. "I was just about to help this poor, misguided girl leave before she violated any more of your precious texts." I glared at his back.

Her face softened but only slightly. "She can find her own way out, Mr. Lupin." She magicked the fallen books back onto the shelf. "Both of you, get out of my sight." She spun on her heel and stalked off.

"You better go," Remus said when she was gone.

"But I need-"

"Need what? A detention? Just get out of here." I opened my mouth to protest and he sighed. "Look, you can always come back. You _are_ Head Girl."

I glanced at the book, now back on it's high shelf. "Yeah... I suppose."

"Good," he said, slightly relieved. "Make sure to get something on that bruise."

I huffed and started to walk away, silently plotting revenge. But when I turned around to tell him he should leave, revenge plans seemed to disappear. This time _he_ was on the chair, and _he_ was taking my book off the shelf. He opened it once again to the middle and pulled out a folded parchment. I scowled; how did he know about the paper? A hand fell to my shoulder.

"What did I tell you two?! GET OUT OF MY LIBRARY!"


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** I know! It's been WAY too long. But my sophomore year of school started, and I'm trying to pull myself out of summer mode. I'm sorry, though! Chapter six is already started and should be up soon. And I started work on the last chapter. I'm pretty sure you're going to like it.

One last thing to share before we continue.

In my other author's notes, I never really told how... slanted Lily's point of view actually is. In my story, she's in denial, and nearly everything she "tells" us is going to be the way _she_ sees it. And we all know how our own account of events can be different from the real thing. Also, the tug (which I'm sooo excited everyone likes it so much!) is now permanently stuck in Lily's emotions. It doesn't come and go anymore, it is always there.

Now, onto chapter five! Hope you enjoy it! - Chrissa

----------OoOoO----------

Gravity

----------OoOoO----------

A week later, my inner detective was seriously intrigued. The tug was still present (I had an inkling it would never really go away), but I was becoming calloused to it. Honestly, I was almost to the point of embracing it.

"Lily, can you just leave it alone?" Natalie looked at me over the cover of her book, her slim frame settled nicely into a chair in my common room.

"But my theory-"

"Is _wrong_," she said testily. "I've told you already that it's none of your business what Remus and I talk about." A pink tinge touched her porcelain cheeks. "You shouldn't have been _snooping_ anyway." Her eyes narrowed in distrust.

"I said I was sorry," I answered quietly. "But still," I said, gaining some volume, "I think you and Remus are conspiring against me." She rolled her eyes and went back to her leisure reading.

"You're paranoid."

I most certainly wasn't paranoid. My theory was valid in every way. Thanks to Remus, I had lost Gryffindor ten points for my library excursion. Remus was also arguing with James the other day. And, if he knew about the paper, he must be using it to talk to Natalie, or least get information on me from her. And she has been pestering me about James. So it makes perfect sense that they're working with James to get to me. If he's stooped low enough to work with Gravity, he can work with his comrade and my best friend too.

I mean, he, James, can't do the job directly anymore. He "started over," remember? He's trying to get the suspicion off of him.

All in all, I am very open with my theory.

To Natalie anyway. She can tell the other two criminals for all I care. Then they'll know I'm onto them.

My pocket hummed and I gave Natalie an accusing glare. She snorted derisively.

"No, I didn't tell him you'd have it with you." Her tone was haughty. "Why don't you read it aloud? I'm sure it will further confirm your... _theory_."

"All right then," I said, matching her cadence. I opened the scroll and read:

**Lily, Dumbledore wants us to report to his office as soon as possible. I'll wait for you by the gargoyles.**

Natalie chortled as I cinched my eyebrows together. "What? Did you expect him to give up? According to you, he's not only enlisted myself and Remus in his 'prank of the century,' as you call it, but he's also got Gravity in on the job." She sighed sarcastically. "Well, after all that trouble, he might as well give up now, right?" She laughed loudly as I grumbled, sending James a response.

_I'll be there in a few minutes. Thanks._

Well, just because he's against me, that doesn't mean I shouldn't be polite. What's that old saying? Oh yeah: "Kill them with kindness."

----------OoOoO----------

"Miss Evans, Mister Potter! A pleasure to have you."

"The pleasure is ours, Professor," James said pleasantly, plopping down in a chair as if it were his favorite. For all I knew, it probably was. He'd been up here enough to have picked one. I was just about to roll my eyes when Dumbledore's expression caught them. He smiled warmly at me, his blues eyes almost apologetic. I returned the grin half-heartedly and sat down.

"Well, now that the pleasantries have been exchanged, I'd enjoy it very much if you'd share your plans as of yet," Dumbledore said, leaning back in his chair. The statement was aimed at me, but James answered before I could exhale.

"We had the seventh years vote on a theme, sir, and the majority was for a masquerade. This got me thinking." He pulled a lengthy sheet of parchment from his bag that I'd never seen before and laid it on the table. "Since everyone will be in different costumes, with all those colors, it's bound to get a little hectic. But I thought if we used some simple decorations, it would be easier on the eyes." He pointed to a long, scribbled list in the margins of the parchment. One line was circled several times. "I thought the best idea for the Great Hall would be to make it look like one of those black and white Muggle moobies."

"Movies," I corrected, somewhat impressed as I allowed myself to pour over his notes.

"That would mean black and white decorations, right, Mr. Potter?" Dumbledore smiled, his eyes twinkling.

James nodded. "And gray, if possible." He laughed at himself.

Dumbledore looked over the lists and diagrams scribbled on the papers serenely, as if he had written it himself. "I'm surprised, Mr. Potter, at the amount of effort you've put into this event."

"I'm just as surprised as you are, Professor," I interrupted sincerely. "But may I ask how we'll be getting these supplies?" I looked at the long list of props James had researched. "Is it possible to get help from the Muggle Studies classes? I'm aware that they have some of these items in storage for practical lessons."

"I'm sure that could be arranged," Dumbledore said. "But there is something missing from this list."

"What?" James asked immediately, looking over it with concern.

"Food." Dumbledore smiled. "The house elves in the kitchen can take care of the main courses, but I'm sure you'd all like something special." He scribbled something on a scroll and handed it to me. "Use this to charge your purchases to the Hogwarts account." It was a note, stating our purpose in Hogsmeade, with a spindly signature on the bottom.

"Purchases, sir?" James asked with a slight grin.

"Yes, the ones you get from Hogsmeade."

"Hogsmeade?" I sputtered incredulously.

Dumbledore nodded. "I suggest you leave now before another storm rolls in." He looked out the window at the passing clouds as James gathered his things. "And take your wands. You might need them."

----------OoOoO---------

"James, would you _please_ stop dawdling?" I huffed, shifting my bag from one shoulder to the other and straightening my shorts. The collar of my shirt fluttered in the wind.

"Just a minute," he said hastily, waving away my impatience. He gazed hard through the window display at Zonko's, absentmindedly digging around in the back pocket of his jeans. Tug. I grumbled, watching him finally make a decision and walk towards the door. "I'll be right back," he called.

"No way, James Potter," I snarled, fed up with his antics. "We have work to do!" I grabbed the back of his shirt and pulled him towards Honeydukes.

"But it will only take a minute!" he whined pathetically, losing the cool he usually carried and exchanging it for a new, younger facade. After a minute, he glanced at the shop and seemed to remember something. His attitude reversed, and when he stood a little straighter, I let go of his shirt.

Technically, I had no choice. He was much too tall.

Making sure I still had a hold on his attention, I brought up decorations. "I had an idea for the centerpieces." We rounded a corner. The streets seemed lonely without the foot traffic of the students.

"What's a centerpiece?" he asked, nodding politely to several passersby.

"Something substantial you put on the center of a table for decoration," I answered, paying more attention to his charisma with the strangers. I shook my head and mentally went through a checklist. Money for lunch, check. Dumbledore's signature, check. Wand, check.

"Well, what's your idea?" James prompted. I put my head back in the conversation.

"It's simple really. Not very expensive, but not cheap either. Let's just say it won't wipe out the _whole_ event fund." He waved to an elderly man walking by, acting like some sort of celebrity. He lowered his hand, brushing mine in the process. I shivered and my voice faltered. "Erm, and, um.."

"Cold?" he asked. I looked at him and shook my head, but the look in his eyes did not go unnoticed.

You know, it's terrible that when his back is turned, I remember his arrogance and his prank. But once he looks at me...

"You were saying?"

"Oh, yes. Well. I was thinking we could have a pile of Chocolate Frogs underneath a few floating candles..." I trailed off. He was walking a little ahead of me, and his jeans fit him very well...

"Lily, are you alright? You don't seem to be able to string a sentence together," he chuckled, slowing his pace. I laughed lightly, feeling a blush paint my cheeks, but I continued.

"But instead of famous wizards on the cards inside, we can put Muggle movies stars on them."

James mulled it over as we entered Honeydukes. "I like it. It's sort of... unexpected."

"Movie magic," I said with a small grin, "usually _is_ unexpected." He smiled and headed to the counter to see what could be done about the Chocolate Frogs.

Meanwhile, I looked around the store, thinking idly as I poured over the shelves of sweets. Maybe James _was_ being genuine... What if Natalie was telling the truth... But what was Remus doing if she was? The only person who could know for sure was probably Sirius Black. He was James's and Remus's best friend, and James had mentioned how Sirius "tends to notice little things..."

Hmm. When did I start calling him James?

Potter, Potter, Potter!

"The owner said he'd order the Frogs for us, but we'll have to conjure the cards ourselves." He stuck his hands in his pockets. "Anything else?"

I sighed, fumbling with the parchment from Dumbledore. "Well, we could order some Every Flavor Beans..."

"Sounds good." He took the paper from Dumbledore from my hands. "And some Honeydukes chocolate... And licorice wands." He looked around at the candy curiously. I laughed in spite of myself.

"Whatever you want. Just not the whole store." I checked my watch. "When you're done, we should have just enough time for lunch and convincing Madam Rosmerta to send us some butterbeer."

"Lunch?" He looked surprised and confused.

"Well, yeah," I said, shrugging. "I'm not going to pass up a meal in Hogsmeade no matter how good the food at Hogwarts is." He nodded slowly as he returned to the counter, his eyebrows sewn together in thought. Suddenly I froze.

Lunch? With Potter?

----------OoOoO----------

I drained the last drops of my butterbeer and set the bottle on the table. The plate from my sandwich lay empty, as well as the conversation before me. James (Potter. _Potter_.) looked steadily at the tabletop, his expression somewhere between disbelief and frustration. The slip of paper stating our large order of butter sat crumpled in his pocket. In the long run, today, Saturday, was a good day. But sitting here with him put a lot of things in perspective. Madam Rosmerta walked by, and Potter ordered us another round of drinks. I found myself lost in a precarious area of thought.

I _thought_ I knew him. I thought I knew him better than anyone. Only I could see the proud and conniving person he really was. The faces of his friends would run through my head and I would wonder, if they possibly knew him better than I did, why they bothered with him, why they followed him. It never occurred to me, until just this second, that maybe I only knew him by face value. Maybe there was something more.

Suddenly curious yet still in need of conversation topics, I looked at Potter thoughtfully and asked him the first thought that came to mind. "What's the catch?"

He blinked. He narrowed his eyes. He opened his mouth a few times. He did everything but answer.

"Your friends stick by you through everything," I pressed on, pushing a twinge of embarrassment aside. "They take detentions for pranks you do on your own. They speak of you highly, and you do the same. None of you have reputations as horrible as they should be, and I'm assuming that's because you watch out for each other. Is there some sort of exchange for that kind of loyalty?" I leaned forward and put my head in my hands. "What's the catch?"

A minute or so went by before he himself leaned forward and lowered his voice. "I suppose you could say there's an... _exchange_..."

"What is it?" I leaned a little closer, feeling Gravity play it's game. My eyes flittered dangerously over his lips, but I hurriedly set them back on his eyes. Hazel. The type of hazel that changes shade, and tint. They flashed, slightly more golden than before, as he smirked and leaned back. He laughed to himself. Tug, tug, _tug._

"If I told you, I'd have to kill you," he said jokingly. I closed my eyes and sighed, getting a feeling that Gravity was laughing right along with him. I took a deep breath, but a little frustration still seeped out as I spoke.

"Very funny. How I _enjoy_ your gracious wit. And let me guess. You're laughing _with_ me, not at me." I rolled my eyes and leaned back in my seat.

He frowned but continued. "It's not big secret or anything. We're just... really good friends. Loyalty for loyalty." He shrugged.

I crossed my arms. "There has to be more to it," I said stubbornly.

"No, there doesn't," he answered. I opened my mouth to retort but he stopped me. "Look, I know you think I'm some horrible, twisted, arrogant twit-"

"Not twit, _con artist_," I interjected. "And I don't think that, I _know_ it." My earlier revelation was beaten to a mere consideration by my stubbornness.

"No, Lily. You don't know. That's just the thing. You spend your time analyzing my every move like they're deliberate. They aren't. I'm not a rotten person, I just don't think things through all the way. I act on impulse. I have friends because they enjoy my company," he said, anger rising. "And I happen to enjoy theirs! You act like I'm a future Death Eater and you haven't even learned my favorite color. What happened to starting over? I thought we were becoming friends. Honestly, Evans," I winced at the use of my surname. "I don't know why I have to point this out to you, but you should know by now that I'm _not_ the same person I used to be." He took a breath, calming himself. Several townspeople were looking curiously at us. "Lily, I have to go." He threw a few sickles on the table and stomped out into the spring breeze.

I sighed as the chatter of other customers resumed. The stubborn part of my brain was silently guffawing at agitating Potter. But the rest of me...

Let's put it this way. If I was charged in a court of law for being a complete prat, I would've plead guilty.

----------OoOoO----------

I checked a _lot_ of places. But it was like hunting for dry land after a tidal wave; he was gone. Zonko's was empty. The girl at the counter in Honeydukes said he'd come through but had left some time ago. Many of the other stores were empty, too. After a half hour of searching I gave up and decided to walk back to the castle alone.

Passing Honeydukes a third time on my way out of the village, my ears tuned in to a panicked scream on a nearby street. Several other people turned towards the noise, but others walked on. I stopped, listening hard to the noises around me. Another scream, this time closer. My eyes widened as the scream hit a fevered pitch. That time, _everyone_ heard.

The crowd was running before I could flinch. The screaming continued, magnified by what seemed like hundreds of other voices. Glass shattered and my pulse quickened. I nearly forgot that my wand was tucked inside my bag, but I never had a chance to reach for it. A terrified boy shoved me out of his way, his strength heightened by adrenaline. I tripped over myself and hit the ground, my own voice adding to the shouts. I glanced up as the boy's frame hit the ground as well, but unlike me, he wasn't clumsy. Another jet of green light sailed past my head.

Hogsmeade was under attack.

Blindly, I got to my feet and tried to run with the crowd, away from the attackers, towards the forest surrounding the town. Anywhere was safer than here. The crowd parted, and my heart soared: a pathway to safety was clear.

Then something grabbed me by the waist. The air that was trapped in my lungs flushed out. The ability to scream was momentarily lost, but I still had my legs. I kicked as I was pulled into Honeydukes and into the storage room. Whoever had a hold on me let me go, and I screamed, berating him with curse words and punches, even attempting wandless magic to no avail. He placed a Silencing Charm on me, then locked the door. He finally turned around, unaffected by my attempts to hurt him. He pulled a strand of shoulder-length black hair out of his gray eyes, and I stiffened.

"Lily, _please_, calm down." He took the spell off me.

I spluttered for a moment, my throat sore from previous screams, but the name I uttered was unmistakable.

"Sirius?"

----------OoOoO----------

**A/N:** September 5th is my sixteenth birthday! WOOT! Happy Birthday to me:)


End file.
